custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpikeyDragon
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello' SpikeyDragon (cool name), welcome to CBW, if you have any questions, please ask me or any of the administrators and we'd be glad to help. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, welcome! :D [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 20:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to our wiki! I'm one of the administrators here, so you can contact me my talk page if you need any help. If you don't mind, I've provided a short introduction to this site below, which you should read, as it contains a lot of helpful information on this wiki. *To learn how to use the wiki interface and make your own articles in case you don't already know, you should probably see the . *It's recommended that all users on this wiki read the policy pages (especially the manual and layout guide, which have tips on writing pages). *For more a detailed list of all the pages that are important to getting started, see the Portal. That's all for now. Again, contact one of the other administrators or myself if you have any questions. I hope you enjoy your time here. VarkanaxTalk 20:26,10/15/2011 Err...I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do. While I certainly won't mind looking over your pages to see if they fit the MoS requirements, I'm not sure what you mean by "spreading them around". If you mean trying to get them more well known, I really don't think I'd (or anyone else) be any help to you, sorry. All of the users on this wiki who have become well known got to be that way by their own efforts, and there's not really much more I can do to advertise them, sorry. I think the best thing you can do is continue to make blog posts about your storyline, as well as announcing it on Custom BIONICLE Wiki/News, so the whole community can view it. It's good you're planning a large storyline, you should begin work on the stories. If they're well written and interesting, they'll attract attention. But regarding popularity, I can't really get you to be more popular, that's something you'll have to work on yourself, sorry. I also recommend you work on improving your grammar. I know that may sound bad, but pages tend to look better and meet the wiki requirements if they have infobox templates and words are spelled and punctuated correctly. If you need any more help in this regard, feel free to ask. Regards, VarkanaxTalk 16:39,10/25/2011 Infoboxes Please sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) or press the signature button after the message so I know who left it automatically. Regarding infoboxes, if your article is about a character, go to the page Template: Character#Tutorial. It shows the basics of creating an infobox. Paste the code onto the top of the page you're creating, filling all known fields. If one field does not fit your character, leave it blank. For example: Gives you the infobox template: VarkanaxTalk 18:49,10/25/2011 What do you need help with? CombatRoboticPrototype11 02:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I really just won't to become apart of the community, I have skills that I would love to use in the community. I'm an artist, soon to be animator, writer, and bionicle builder. And please I have no freinds or contacts.SpikeyDragon 7:58 November 7, 2011. I could help with that. CombatRoboticPrototype11 14:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) How? I'm not completely sure, could you be a little more specific in what you need help with? CombatRoboticPrototype11 15:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I want to help with the community. For example if some one needs artist I can help. I can help with anything. I also would like to announce stories, and ask for help. I also need friends, and contacts.